


is it still me that makes you sweat

by thicckeith (theoddpocalypse)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Strip Club Owner Lance, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/thicckeith
Summary: Owning a strip club wasn't as lucrative as Lance thought it would be, until he found perfect headliner: Keith Kogane. It's far too easy for him to steal him away from the competition.





	is it still me that makes you sweat

Starting a strip club was a lot harder than Lance had anticipated. Maybe it was because he spent way too much on the perfect building with a massive stage. Maybe it was because there was quite a lot of competition in the area. Or maybe it was because he had no real star power.

He wasn’t bringing in the profit he needed to make up for all of the money he’d spent, so he decided to scout out the other clubs in the area to see what he was doing wrong.

Going into what was arguably the most popular club in the city gave him his answer. He didn’t have Keith Kogane.

Keith was without a doubt a star. His body was muscular in build and his ass was to die for. The way he moved on stage was effortless. He was magic. Lance had wondered why this seemingly dingy club was so popular, but Keith could be the only reason why. 

He was quick to request a private meeting with the man. He had to shell out a pretty penny to do so, but he had a feeling it was going to be worth it. 

Lance was lead to the back and left inside of a lavish room by himself. He was told some rules and then instructed to wait. Only a few more moments passed before the door opened and in walked the star of the night, covered only in a red silky robe, one that clung to every muscle. Lance’s throat went dry. 

“You were told the rules?” Keith asked. His voice was deep, husky. Lance wondered what it would sound like screaming. 

“I was, but I didn’t come here for a dance,” he responded. Keith raised a brow.

“What are you here for then?”

“You.” Keith’s eyes narrowed a fraction and Lance realized how bad that probably sounded. “Let me explain. My name is Lance McClain. I have just opened a club of my own and I need a headliner-“

“You want me for it?”

“Yes,” Lance stated. Keith hummed and moved past him, sitting in the big chair provided for them. 

“What makes you think you’re the first person to ask me to come work for you?” he asked.

“I… I didn’t actually. Do you get scouted a lot?”

Keith grinned up at him and nodded. “I do. So why should I come work for you, Lance? What do you have to offer that the others haven’t?” 

Lance didn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes went to the fly of his slacks. He raised a brow. When Keith’s eyes flit up to meet his own, Lance kept the contact, all while undoing his belt and the fly of his pants. 

Keith's eyes moved back down as Lance pulled himself out of his briefs, an impressive size even when soft. Though Keith staring definitely caused it to twitch.

“Do you always ask to see potential employers dicks?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged. 

“Yeah.”

“Are you impressed?” 

Keith was staring at him, seemingly working something out in his head. When he met Lance’s eyes with his own, there was a mischievous glint in them that made Lance shiver. “Show me what you can do with that and I’ll let you know.”

Lance smirked. “You got lube?”

 

* * *

 

If Lance was impressive soft, he was monstrous when hard. He’d spent a while stretching Keith, wanting to make sure the man was open enough for him. Keith had teased him the whole time, goaded him into moving faster and getting on with it, like the bratty bottom he clearly was. 

When he decided Keith was ready, he yanked Keith’s legs up, forcing the rest of his body down into the chair more. Lance smirked down at him as he placed Keith’s legs on his shoulder and gripped his now fully hard cock. He coated himself in lube and rubbed the head against Keith’s twitching hole.

He could see Keith was trying to look unaffected. 

“Has anyone gotten this far with you?” Lance couldn’t help but ask, thrusting himself over Keith’s entrance, but not pushing in. He didn’t miss the way the man shivered.

“Maybe.”

“Clearly they didn’t impress you.”

“Who said this was the first place I’ve danced?”

“You slut,” Lance said, grinning as he thrust into Keith in one smooth motion. Keith’s jaw dropped and his head fell back.

“Holy shit!” he cried out. Lance didn’t waste any time, slamming into Keith hard, watching as Keith’s ass swallowed his cock over and over. The other man tried to not be reactive at first, but it clearly didn’t work, because he went from gritting his teeth to moaning out loud, his back fully arched.

“Fuck, look at you. Taking me so well,” Lance breathed. Keith turned his head to bite his arm, stifling his sounds just slightly. Lance smacked his thigh. “You better let me hear those moans, Keith.”

“Or what? You gonna punish me?” Keith asked, his voice all breathy.

“Oh baby, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

 

* * *

 

By the end of the night, Keith quit his job at that club and walked out of the place with Lance, a very prominent limp to his step. Lance loved that the club owner cursed him out as they left the premises. He was going to make sure Keith didn’t regret this decision.

 

* * *

 

Lance loved watching his star from the bar each night. The moment Keith became his headlining attraction, the club’s popularity skyrocketed, all of Keith’s fans leaving the previous haunt to come to where the action currently was. Keith even seemed to thrive, the bigger stage allowing him to really put on a show. He was bringing in even more tips each night than ever before, most of which he pulled out of his g-string.

Anything Keith wanted for his shows, Lance provided. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t get for a performance if Keith needed it. The one thing they didn’t agree on though, was the private shows.

Keith insisted he continue them, though with an upped price range. Lance didn’t like it, but he also knew that Keith wasn’t allowing anyone to touch him and if they did, he could very well handle himself. The man spent his days working out and training his body to be top knotch, Lance knew if someone made a move that Keith didn’t agree with, he could probably drop kick them.

It wasn’t that Lance didn’t trust Keith. He just didn’t like the idea at all, but Keith pouted at him and it was stupidly cute, and Lance couldn’t say no to him. 

And after the first night, after watching man after man enter the back specifically to see Keith, well, the jealousy stirred. Keith put himself on display for large crowds, but these men were getting up close and personal. Lance didn’t care for that. He didn’t enjoy that strangers were allowed to get off with Keith dancing essentially on top of them. He felt possessive. 

Keith seemed to really enjoy that part though.

 

* * *

 

It was another successful night. Lance had already sent the rest of the staff home and now it was just a waiting game. 

It didn’t take long for his office door to open and in waltzed Keith in his silk robe, waving a stack of cash. “Look at all these tips,” he said. Lance hummed, pretending to be interested in his paperwork. Keith moved to the desk, leaning against it. “Did you see my routine tonight?”

“The fake rain was a little dramatic, don’t you think?” 

“I was dancing to Umbrella, I needed rain.”

“I’m sure that was out of our budget.”

Keith leaned over the desk, pushing his paperwork out of the way so Lance would look up at him. “You act like you can’t afford it.” Lance tilted his head to look up at the other man. Keith licked his lips. “I saw you watching from the bar. Just like every night. Did you enjoy the show?”

“It was fine.”

“God, you’re such an asshole.”

Lance hummed again. “Is that any way to talk to your boss?”

Keith leaned in closer. “You want me to shut up?”

“A little.”

“Make me.”

And oh did that stoke Lance’s fire. He leaned back in his chair, loosening his tie. “How many men did you dance for tonight?” His voice was calm and composed, but he knew Keith could see right through it.

“I don’t know… six? Seven? Twelve? Who’s counting?” 

“Did they enjoy themselves?”

“The money I pulled from my thong certainly points to yes.”

Lance stood up and walked around the desk. “And who do you belong to?” 

Keith smirked. “Myself.”

Lance grinned. “Very true. But who gets to have you?”

“You do.”

“Only me?”

“Only you.”

Lance leaned in and kissed Keith gently. Keith’s eyes slid shut as he kissed back, humming into it. Lance ran his hands over Keith’s muscular arms, over his hips, down to his ass and squeezed tightly, pulling him closer.

Keith moaned softly. “You hate seeing other men look at me, don't you?” 

“Yes.”

Keith smirked. “How about I give you a show? Free of charge?”

Lance couldn’t say no to that. He moved back to his chair, leaning back into it. Keith walked over to him, slowly pushing his robe off his shoulders. But clearly he was prepared for more, considering he was fully naked underneath. Lance raised a brow, his jaw dropping a little. 

“Fuck. You are so sexy, Keith.” Keith rolled his hips at that, spinning around and shaking his ass for him. Lance smacked it and pushed him to turn back around. “Let me suck that cock.”

“So romantic,” Keith laughed, running his fingers through Lance’s hair as he ran his tongue over Keith’s hardening length. Keith let out a small moan and let his head fall back. 

It was easy for Lance to start up a rhythm, sucking Keith down into his throat over and over, staring up at Keith as he did so. His lover looked so blissed out, lightly thrusting into Lance’s mouth. With him distracted, Lance grabbed lube from his desk and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pressed his middle finger into Keith’s ass, crooking it just right as he swallowed him fully. 

Keith gasped and gripped his hair. “Fuck! Lance, you’re going to make me come.

Lance pulled off of him, but continued to massage his prostate, grinning when Keith shivered. He pressed a second finger into him. “Fuck my mouth, Keith.” Keith didn’t need to be told twice, thrusting into Lance’s mouth more, rocking in and then back against his fingers. It didn’t take long before he came, spilling into Lance’s mouth. Lance swallowed every bit, moaning around him. 

He pulled back but kept his fingers deep in Keith’s ass. Keith gasped with every thrust of his fingers against his prostate. 

“Everyone that comes into this place wants you, Keith. But only I get to have you. Now let’s get you hard again so I can fuck your ass properly.”

Keith let out a breathy laugh. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

* * *

 

Lance had him pressed against the wall as he sunk into him. Keith let out a shaky moan, bracing his hands against the wall as Lance began to move, slowly thrusting in and out. He pulled back enough so he could watch.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Twerk on my dick.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Lance could hear the amusement in Keith’s voice. He leaned in close to his ear, biting his lobe gently. “Is that anyway to talk to me?” He hiked up one of Keith’s thighs as he started to move faster. Keith gasped, his back arching.

“Oh fuck… yes Daddy, fuck me….” 

Lance leaned in to bite Keith’s shoulder as he pounded into him. Keith was moaning constantly, he always did. Had ever since that first time. Lance fucking loved it. He hoped he was the only one who could make Keith fall apart like this.

“Could fuck you every day,” Lance muttered. Keith whined, leaning back against him. 

“Do it. Fuck me in front of them. Show them all how they’ll never have me,” Keith breathed, looking back at him. Lance hummed.

“I bet we could charge top dollar for that.” Keith laughed loudly. He was getting close, Lance could tell. His hips were starting to move more erratically, pushing back every time Lance pushed forward.

“Wanna feel you come inside me. Please?”

“You don’t even need to ask, baby.” Lance pulled Keith’s hips back and pushed against his spine to bend him over slightly, making the position even better for him to just slam into Keith’s hole over and over, watching it stretch around him. Keith’s noises were getting higher and higher in volume. “God, you’re gorgeous. Gonna fill your ass with my cum. You want that, Keith?”

“Yes! Yes please, Daddy!” He could hear Keith fisting his own cock in time with Lance’s thrusts and they came within moments of each other, Keith painting the wall while Lance painted his insides.

They just stood there panting for a few minutes before Lance carefully pulled out. Keith actually whined but Lance came back a moment with a plug, pushing it inside him. “Better?” 

“Only if you plan on fucking me later with your cum still inside.”

“I think I can do that.”

Keith stood and turned to him, kissing him. Lance kissed back. “Are you going to get jealous every night and fuck me here when we have a perfectly good bed at home?” Oh yeah. The brand new bed they’d bought not too long ago, after they decided to move in together.

That was the funniest thing about this whole situation… how quickly and easily they fell for one another. 

“You love it, don’t lie,” Lance said. Keith smiled.

“I do.” Lance raised a brow. Keith blushed and pushed his shoulder playfully. “Can we go home now, you perv?” Lance pulled him into another kiss. 

“Of course we can. And the answer to your previous question is yes.” Keith laughed again, bright and beautiful, and god, Lance was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my thirst twitter @_thicckeith for more horny content if you'd like


End file.
